Demon heart
by yugiohgirl12345
Summary: On a normal summer day, joey and yugi decide to spend their time at the ski lodge, with yami. But on their way they meet a very mysterious girl, who is she and WHAT is she...
1. Out of school

HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

would you stop that ? says shade

NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! says sakura

ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!!!!!!AND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Out of school  
Ring Ring ya summer holidays many kids say as they burst out of their school Domino High and started heading home to have a wonderful summer. At the end of the crowed were two boys, yugi a small boy only 14 and has a porcupine style of hair, Joey, a blond headed guy, and are about 16.  
  
The two friends are also on their way home.  
  
"So Joey do you want to come to my house?"  
  
"Na, I was thinking if you wanna come to my house and sleepover only if it's ok with yami alright yugi?"  
  
"Ya sure "he won't mind". yugi giggled "I hope"  
  
"BANGGG!!!!!! Hey watch where you're going you idiot, he, he, heeee! Hi yami we were just, planning a sleepover." Joey said cutting yugi off.  
  
"Um ya I mean no we're not."  
  
"Yes we are yug. Ok we are just can we have one tonight please."  
  
"Ok you can because grampa is on that vacation and I'm going on a date with my girlfriend and I will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Yes!!!!!" Said yugi.  
  
"Come on Joey let's go and pack. I'll race you there Joey, ready-set-go!!!" he said as he ran off home. But Joey stayed behind with yami so he could talk to him.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl yami? Amy from school? Is she nice?"

"Not really because she was spoiled too much."  
  
"WIN I WON I ROCK YA!!!!!!!!!!!"Yelled yugi as he ran around in little circles.

"So yami wheres ya going tonight?" Joey said with a sly voice

"A little place called wings"

"I'm a happy child" yugi chuckled

Ring, Ring, Ring!!!!! "You see even the phone is happy"..........."I'll get it" yugi yelled.

"Hello"

"Hi snuggle buddie, cutey face,lovey duvey bird I miss you even though its only been a hour!!!!!!"Amy said

"Oh great the slut phoned." sighed yugi

"If you're looking for yami I'll get him" yugi said in a frustrating voice.

"YAMI PHONE!!!!" yugi yelled

"Hey baby."said yami in a cheery voice.

"Come on Joey let's go."yugi said as left the house

I hope you' ve comed down shade said

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'VE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GETING!!!!!!!!!STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

read and review


	2. Big news

Sakura: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Shade: are you training for the opera or somthing?

Joey: i think she is.

shade sakura: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! where did you come from?!

Joey: dunno where did i come from?

Shade: anyways, READ AND REVIEW!

sakura: RRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BIG NEWS!

Disclaimer: i dont own yugioh!

That night Joey was just finishing off his 9th bowl of ice-cream and was getting ready for his 10th bowl. As he ate yugi stared at him like he was crazy and yugi hadn't even finished his first bowl.  
  
"Um Joey are you done?" yugi asked still staring at him  
  
"Ya I think so, but I think nine more bowls will do." Joey said  
  
"Well let's go watch movies like The Lord of the Rings." Said yugi  
  
At the fancy restraint where yami is.  
  
"May I take your order?" asked the waitress  
  
"I'll have the steak." Said yami.  
  
"I'll have the steak, prim ribs, red wine, and creaser salad plus that steak."Amy said liking her lips.  
  
"Wow Amy you sure are hungry." Yami said  
  
"No why would I be hungry." She yelled  
  
AFTER DINNER...

"See ya later Amy." Yami said sighing  
  
"Oh yami." Called Amy.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"Can you take me out on Saturday?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure what ever." Said yami all most going red.  
  
AT JOEY'S PLACE...

"Yugi ."Asked Joey.  
  
"What?" answered yugi

"Check these tickets out." Joey said with a grin

"Hey whered you find those?" asked yugi

"I bought them and I figured you and yami and I would like to come to a ski lodge."Jeoy said still grinning.

"A ski lodge wow won't that be fun." said yugi.

"We are leaving this Saturday." Joey told yugi.

"Well let's go to sleep good night." yawned yugi

"Good night buddy." said Joey also yawning.

But they didn't notice a pair of glowing red eyes watching them.

sakura: RRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEEEIIIIIIIWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

shade: Shutup!

sakura: ok


	3. The plan

HEY people gusse who.YUP I'M SAKURA AND THIS IS MY FRIEND YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

yugi:ok why am I here.......... I will just slip out of here.

Sakura: HEY GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: TELL THE NICE PEOPLE TO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

yugi:ok read and review.

The plan  
  
"So Joey we are going to a lodge I can't wait" said yugi with a smile  
  
"I know and once yami finds out he'll go crazy." Said Joey  
  
"Well I think he's home and we can ask him." Said yugi  
  
"But there's problem if I don't have enough money then we can't go."Sighed Joey.  
  
"How much money do we need?" Asked yugi.  
  
"Bout 50$" said Joey.  
  
"Well maybe yami might have some money." Said yugi with a frown.  
  
"Maybe, let's go ask." Said Joey brightening up.  
  
At yugi's house.  
  
"Hey yami I'm home!" called yugi as they walked in the house to find yami lying on the couch watching some soap.  
  
"Hi buddy" said yami smiling  
  
"I have good news and bad news." Said yugi  
  
"What's the good news?" asked yami.  
  
"Well we are going to a ski lodge this Saturday!" Said yugi.  
  
"On Saturday oh no I can't." Said yami with a smile fading.  
  
"Why can't you?" Said yugi with a smile fading also.  
  
"Cause I have to take Amy out on that day." Said yami in an unhappy voice.  
  
"Hey then maybe you can come on Sunday." Said Joey with a little light bulb.  
  
"That might just work, what do you think yugi?" Asked yami.  
  
"I like it and I can drive up in Joey's car." Said yugi.

"Oh I forget the bad news which is that we don't have enough money cause we need 50$."said yugi.

"I have 50$." said yami as he walked over to his wallet and pulled out 100$.

"Ok now we can go YES!!!!!" Said yugi jumping up and down.

"All right I better be going now BYE GUYS!" Said Joey and he started to leave the house.

"Ok yugi you have to get that shot tomorrow remember?" Asked yami.

"Do I have to?" Asked yugi.

"yes and you need to get some rest for tomrrow so off to bed you go." yami said pointing to he's bed room.

"Fine good night." Said yugi as he walked to he's bed pulled the covers over him and turned off the lights.

Sakura:READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. the doctor

The doctor

Sakura: THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I ROCK, OH YA, I DO!!!!!

Shade: now your going to dance, you are so confusing.

Next day...

"Let's go yugi." Called yami as he walked down the stares and started putting on his shoes.  
  
"I'm not going to the doctors!" screamed yugi  
  
"Don't make me come up there!" yelled yami as he stared going up the stares.  
  
No answer  
  
"Fine I'll come and get you." Muttered yami and as he walked in his room to see no yugi but an open closet and a lump on the bed.  
  
So he walked over to the lump on the bed pulled the covers over to find a bunch of pillows and a toy dragon with a note saying  
  
Sorry not here check again!!!!  
  
Yugi!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry yami!!!  
  
So yami turned around hearing little giggles coming from the closet.  
  
"Yugi get out of the closet.....NOW!!!!!!!!"Boomed yami.  
  
"Fine I will but I'm not going to the doctors just because I got infected by something"said yugi from his little hiding place.  
  
"Just get out of there." Said yami getting kinda ticked.  
  
So yugi slowly walked out of the closet and once he got out he tried to bolt out of the room but he was grabbed by yami.  
  
"Let's go before we're late." Muttered yami as he dragged yugi out of the house into the car.  
  
There was silence in the car so yami turned up the volume on the radio.  
  
"Alright we are here and we are 2 min early let's go in and wait" said yami as they walked in.

"Yugi moto the doctor will see you now" said the secretary  
  
"Come on yugi let's go in." said yami pulling yugi in the office.  
  
After the shot...  
  
"Don't poke cause it hurts like hell." Moaned yugi.  
  
"Well do you know what hurts more?" chuckled yami.  
  
"What?" asked yugi.  
  
"A big fat stick stuck up your ass and you have to walk with it there!" said yami.  
  
But the same pair of red eyes was watching them from the dark alley...


	5. On the way

sakura:Hi I'm not YELLING anymore

sakura: And I come in the next chapter ya ya ya

shade: Great just read and review

ON THE WAY  
  
On Saturday  


"Do you have everything?" asked yugi while he was packing.  
  
"Yes yami I do." Said yugi as he took out his toothbrush and packed it.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked yami.  
  
"Yes." Said yugi.  
  
"Are you really really sure?" asked yami again.  
  
"I'm sure don't worry." Yugi told yami.  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's Joey I'd better be going." Said yugi as he picked up his bag and carried it down stairs.  
  
He opened up the door to find Joey waving from his car with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hey yami hey yugi." Said Joey still smiling.  
  
"Hi Joey." Said yugi and yami at the same time.  
  
"Well yugi you should get going." Said yami as he gave him a hug.  
  
"Bye yami and I'll see you on Sunday right?" said yugi as he got into the car and put on his seat belt.  
  
"Right and I'll see you to now go have fun." He said as he waved good bye and the car drove away.  
  
Somewhere up in the mountains  
  
"Hey Joey do you want to listen to Evanescence?" Asked yugi while holding up a cd.  
  
"Sure." Said Joey as he put in the cd and changed it to number two. 

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul. My sprit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from myself  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

WHOA!! What was that? Said yugi as he looked out the car to find a pair of red eyes staring them.

sakura: I'm coming to save them in the next chapter if you review.


	6. The girl

sakura:MORE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shade:you are so dumb sometimes

sakura:HEY YOU ARE NOT IN THE STORY AND I AM AND I AM ONE OF THE MAIN CHARECTERS AND YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shade:read and review..................I need a vaction

The girl  
  
At yugi's house  
  
"Well let's see I'll clean the house and get ready for."  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Gulp Amy." Moaned yami.  
  
In the woods  
  
"Who are you and what do you want." Screamed yugi  
  
Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
"My name is camalie hissssss"  
  
"What are you and where have you come from." Yugi screamed again.  
  
"Hissssssssss I am a demon and I come from Middle Earth and I am on a mission."  
  
"What type of mission?" asked Joey as he was shaking in fear.  
  
"I am on a mission to kill you hisssssssssssssssssss you and yugi will die." Whispered the creature.  
  
"What did we do?" Asked Joey still shaking  
  
"Ya we didn't do anything." Said yugi.  
  
"It's not what you did it's what you'll do in the future hisssssssss." Hissed the demon and he lunged forward and was just about to get them but was stopped by a girl.  
  
"Leave them alone or I will have you killed instead." Said the girl.  
  
"You will never stop me hissssss."camalie said as he stared attacking but she dogged and camalie hit a tree.  
  
"Come on we've got to get out of here so take my hand and you'll be save." And they got up and ran they stopped to see a door and the girl opened it and there was a bright light and they were gone. "Where are we." Said yugi while he stared into a big field of flowers and green grass.  
  
"We are in Middle Earth and I am sakura and I'm also a demon but you can trust me because I am the prince of all demons." She said with a smile  
  
"Where do you live?" asked yugi  
  
"In Woodlen and I will show you and we will get there by unicorn." She said and turned around and called Empona.  
  
"Do you here that its sounds like running horses." Said Joey and he turned around and saw a herd of unicorns coming to them.

sakura:I TOLD YA I'D BE IN THE STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Woodlen

sakura:people gusse what I am happy because of all the reviews!!!!!!!

shade:wup de do

sakura:well read and review

Woodlen  
  
"Whoa they run pretty fast and if there going that fast then we should move out of the way." Said yugi in a shaky voice as the heard came at them.  
  
"I think you're right let's move out of the way." Said Joey.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry they are here to help us." Said sakura happily as the heard came to a halt right in front of yugi, Joey and sakura.  
  
"I am have call you for Empona may I speak to her?" she asked in hard voice staring in to the unicorns eyes.  
  
Then out of the heard came a beautiful unicorn that was white and had beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Master you have summoned me here for what?" said the unicorn as she gave sakura a playful nudge.  
  
These boys need a ride to Woodlen and I was wondering if two unicorns in your heard could take them to Woodlen. She asked then the unicorn turned around to face the herd and said "My heard master sakura needs you to take these boys to Woodlen and I will be coming too.  
  
"I will go." Said one of the unicorns as she stepped out of the heard.  
  
"I will also do this task." Said another as she also stepped out of the heard.  
  
"Great now shadow I think you can take the heard to the springs and meet me there alright?" Said Empona.  
  
"Of course." Said the black unicorn as he signaled to the heard and they ran off to the springs."  
  
Ok yugi you will ride mistic and Joey you will ride purity now just hop on the unicorn and hold it's mane and it will follow me and Empona so let's go.  
  
They rode through vines and streams through forests and villages until they reached the beautiful city of Woodlen. There were lot's of scenery like houses made of wood and straw they were like huts then there were houses made of wood that were in trees. There were fires with creatures chanting, singing and dancing around the fire.  
  
"Um sakura what are they?" said yugi pointing to the creatures. "Some are spirits some are demons and some are elves." She said looking at them.  
  
"Do you know what they are doing cause they look pretty silly dancing and they are saying weird things." Said Joey with a funny voice on.  
  
"They are speaking their language and doing dances from their religion and yes I know their language and they know mine some also speak English like me but most don't." She said staring forward as if she was waiting for something.  
  
"There it is my home my throne my palace." She said as she looked strait forward as she saw a big palace with golden gates and a big garden full of flowers plus a stable in they back they hopped off the unicorns and entered the palace.  
  
Mean while  
  
"Yami poo buy me this no this oh oh buy me this dress and this skirt oh my god I want this $2000 gold ring oh that can be for our wedding and this pretty wedding dress." Said Amy pointing at everything that costs a whole lot of money.  
  
"So what's it going to be." Muttered yami pulling out his wallet.  
  
"I don't know I'll take them all ya all the things that I like and that is that." Said Amy crossing her arms.  
  
Can't wait tell this day is over and I can go to the ski lodge and have fun but this is so unfair and I want to see spending millions of dollars on me and hope Joey is taking care of yugi and not getting him into trouble. Said yami quietly so Amy can't hear.  
  
"But yami." Said a dark voice from the corner.  
  
"Yugi will die and no one can stop me."  
  
"Not even princess Sakura can."

shade:sakura is gone to party so I'll say this for her READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. tails ears and wings

sakura:Wow what a day wrighting this chapter for 5 hours long is good right shade?

shade:No cause you are just lieing to the nice people and it probly took you a HALF A HOUR!!!

sakura:well let's see what the people say about it so read and review

Tails ears and wings  
  
"Finally free from that witch she made me spend over 1000 dollars and that's a lot like I was able to afford it well at least I go to the ski lodge in piece no where did I put my keys uh oh did I leave them at her house oh ya I did and now I can't get in my car......Oh I know I'll phone her up ok now lets see if she is home." Said yami.  
  
"Hi you have reached Amy I am sorry I can't come to the phone but if you leave a message I will get back to you as soon as I can thank you beeppppppppp."  
  
"Great just what I need she's not home now how will I get to the ski lodge I have got a plan." Said yami as he walked to his car.  
  
Mean while  
  
"I believe these rooms will do." Said sakura as she opened a door witch led into their rooms.  
  
"Wow it's are huge it's like the size of my shop." Said yugi as stepped into the room.  
  
There was a king size bed with a desk there was big closet full of clothes and there was also lots beautiful paintings on the wall.  
  
"So I take it that you like them." Said sakura smiling.  
  
"Yes we do right Joey?" said yugi also smiling  
  
"yup." Said Joey with a big grin.  
  
"Good now come dinner is ready." Said sakura as she led them to the dinning room and sat them down in front of the table.  
  
Once they were sat down some maids brought them food. There was plenty to eat and the food looked great.  
  
"Wow what to eat there is so many things I don't know where to start." Said yugi looking at the food.  
  
"I think I will eat that big piece of meat over there." Said yugi pointing to it.  
  
"No way I'm eating this stuff it looks like its bad for humans." Said Joey, his face turning green.  
  
"Come on Joey eat it." Said yugi as her was chomping down meat like Joey.  
  
"Ok fine I will eat it." And he picked up the meat and ate it.  
  
Next day  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH get it off me help please help." Screamed yugi.  
  
"What yugi whats the matter." Joey said looking at him.  
  
"J...Joey...y um do you notice that you have a tail and a pair of ears sticking out.  
  
"I do AHHHHHHHHH what am I going to do I am an animal and I don't like it." Said Joey flicking his tail around and twitching his ears.  
  
"Well now what I am now half human half wolf because I have wolf tail and tiger ears and I bet you that I am now going to grow dragon wings." Yelled yugi and right after he said that a pair dragon wings grew out of his back.  
  
"Well I'll be darned I have wings." Said yugi with a blank face.  
  
"Oh yeah you think having a wolf tail is bad look at me a stubby fox tail is bad." Said Joey flicking it.  
  
"I see my spell worked and you are now disguised as demons and now no one can tell that you are humans." Said sakura as she entered the room.  
  
Later on that day  
  
"So the spell will where off right?" said yugi playing with his tail.  
  
"Yup." Said sakura.  
  
"Now take this gold and you can buy things just don't tell any one that you are humans now go and have but be safe." Said sakura and she gave them the gold and they were off.  
  
In the village  
  
"Ok yugi don't run off cause trust me if you do yami will kill me and you will get lost cause you're so small." Said Joey.  
  
"Ok Joey." Said yugi sighing but something caught his eye so of course he had to see what it was so he stared to walk away. As he walked he could hear a small meowing sound so he fallowed it and he came to see a small cat like creature with three tails and a mane it was white with black paws and it had fangs sticking out of it's mouth.  
  
"Awwww it's soooooooo cute." Said yugi putting his hand out for it to smell but the poor creature was too damaged and it had a bleeding noise so it could not smell.It was shivering and it looked as if I would die of the cold so of course yugi was kind enough to let it keep warm in his jacket.  
  
"Yugi where were you." Yelled Joey as he stomped over to him.  
  
"I was just trying to help this cat cause I think it might die." Said yugi.  
  
"Let's see this cat." Said Joey opening yogis jacket to reveille the creature.  
  
"AHHHH yugi that's demon you shouldn't even touch it."Said Joey backing up.  
  
"But it's hurt and it likes me and I want to keep it." said yugi not letting go of the demon.

"Fine as long as you keep it away from me." Sighed Joey and they walked away.

sakura:what did you think good or bad just review and I will know


End file.
